A FIN-geometry field effect transistor (FINFET) is one type of three dimensional (3D) device that presents topography challenges during fabrication. This can be especially true when a Replacement Metal Gate (RMG) process is performed where wafer surface planarity is important. Attempted improvements to conventional chemical-mechanical polish, also known as chemical-mechanical planarization, (CMP) processes have been found to not adequately address the issues related to a lack of adequate surface planarity.